Death Raod
by Chromaticrainbow
Summary: The big battle against Jenova with whole bunch of diffrent characters from diffrent times and places. (Encludes:Slayers,FF7 and 9, CCS and mary sue.) review and sequel-did I just say that? I meant chapter comes in month.


Death Road  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the slayers, but I do own Sakura Miyoko.   
  
Author's Note: Welllll. I guess you want to know who Sakura Miyoko is right? OK. So she is a 50 000 000 year old girl... She has three children, (Third one comes later) Zel (no not zelgadis) and Xellos. She is THE most powerful demon in this world and many others.. Xellos doesn't know yet, and thinks she has a crush on him. Zel was born (err) around 4 years ago with a man named Terren... after they got married, he thought she was his property and abused her. They are now in a fight, (and she knows almost everyone in the worlds) with Jenova. thanks for listing!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I looked around and found nothing but the corpses of my comrades.. Zelgadis,Lina,Gourry,Amelia,Filia,Tifa,Cloud,Yuffie,Berret,Cat Saith,Zidane,Garnet,Eiko and Vivi, holding hands. I was low in life and Xellos wasn't doing very well either.."Go... Go run now.." I said Smiling at him, Getting my cards ready. "But Sakura.. I can't let you stay here!! It's not safe! Look! Look what That Fucked up little piece of shit did to them! don't you care about you own life!! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE! I can not just run away from here knowing that you are in danger!" He yelled, looking in my eyes... My son was to caring..   
  
Only Xellos, Syaoran, and myself were still standing. I loved my son and Syaoran dearly, but, no matter what they want to do, they must leave... I must tell him now.. "Xellos, as a mother for as long as 18, I know that not all children get what they want, thats why I must tell you now, because I don't know what will happen when I die." I said, both their faces sadden at this word "Xellos, I am your mother." I said.. He looked me strait in the eye and said" OK I'll leave.." He left..   
  
I looked at all their bodies. They are all alive.. they just needed to be healed... "Heh... Jenova.. You are so, weak" I said looking down, my bangs covering my eyes. "You are a stupid fucked up son of a bitch.. you know why? Because... All these people you "Killed" are not dead!" I said, now feeling the serge through my body, My aura dancing around me. All the bodies floated around me, the same color aura as mine. "I'm weak eh?" She shrieked. "Yes.. For you still have enough sympathy not to kill these people.." I said, now walking twords her.. The bodies disapeard. " And now, you shall feel my wrath.." I said now looking up, my eyes and hair turned silver... "With the power as atania, the demon of stars, I shall give thee thy end..." I said coldly.  
  
"Sakura.." Whispered Syaoran to him self. "Heh. Am I too weak to do this?" She said, now aiming at Syaoran. "Wha! Sakura! Save me! He-" He screamed.. I looked over to him and saw blood dripping off his back and his chest. "SYAORAN!" I yelled. My Limit break now at its edge. "How couldth you? How couldth thy take the life of my loved one.. I SHALL NOW MAKE THY PAY THE PRICE OF TAKING THE LIFE OF ANOTHER!!" I yelled with a tear, sliding down the side of my cheek..   
  
"heh.. I forgot what it was like.. crying.. so insignefacent." I told myself. Syaoran's body floated away like the others. As my tear fell to the floor, a bubble of aura sorunded me. "For I am thy demon, I am thy summon, I am calling upon your power, to bring distrution to this thing, that does not even deserve a name.. ALL!" I chanted.  
  
  
"All the young girl saw, was a gigantic ball of light and she disappeared from the Earth" said the women, her head covered with a hood made out of gold, speaking to children and parents alike. "Oh. miss? What happened to Syaoran?" Asked a young girl with brown eyes and hair. "Syaoran then tried to find his pretty cherry blossom, and the last place he looked was were he last saw his preseous Sakura, The place of Jenova's death..." Said the story teller "Oh! Did he find her?" Asked another young girl, giggling at the thought of what would happen there if he did find her. "Unfoutunetly not my dear.. as he got to the place were the tear was still, he found it was not a tear at all, it was a bubble of water aura.." She said, coughing from talking to much.. "I'm sorry children, I can not finish.. I'm old now, and it's hard to speak" Coughed the girl.  
  
"But I can finish." Said a young man in a green robe. "Huh? You know the rest and can answer these children's questions?" Asked the girl. "Yes I can.. In the bubble, there was a note, the note said,   
" Dear Syaoran,  
I'm sorry, but I left this plain.. I shall come back and just before I left I asked my father to give you enteral life.. you will be able to die but you will come back... I will come back to you.. I love you dear, and don't forget it.. I will help you to fight..  
  
Good bye..  
PS: I will always be with you.."  
After that, the Syaoran, with his sword, tried to kill himself, but another man named Totarou found him and told him not to be stupid... The next mourning, he woke up to find himself in a strange new place. But thats another story and I will come back to tell it tomorrow.. Right now its late and you should all be in bed.." Said the young man starting to walk away. "Wait!"Yelled the women after him. "How do you know that story!!! Only the people that sevived knows that story! And its been passed down by my family for one generation! If you don't answer I will chop you down to small little pieces!" She yelled at the man now walking away. "The story has been passed down one generation as well so don't get all pissy at me." He said and turned around.   
"What is your name." She said looking at the man with suspious eyes.. "Terren, Lee Terren" He said. looking at the short women in front of him."Yours?" He said raising an eye brow "Lee? My name is Nadashiko Miyoko. Is your fathers name.... Syaoran?" She asked.. "Yes indeed my little lilac..Come.." He stated. "Come with me in my many adventures.. Maybe we can learn from each other..." He said "Maybe we can.. but tomorrow cause you promised thoese kids, you must tell the rest of the story.." She said pointing a finger at his chest." I think I will.." He said leaning down.. slowly, they kissed..   
  
The End.  
  
I'll wait a month! In that month, If I get enough Reviews saying so.. I will right the sequel! yay! OK cya! 


End file.
